


Virgil’s Christmas miracle

by liesorlife



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: Virgil rescues a stray kitten. Written for IRRelief 2020.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Virgil’s Christmas miracle

Jeff was adamant that the boys could not have a pet. None of them showed the responsibility needed to own a pet.

If they had a dog it would be left up to him to walk it. A cat he would be the one cleaning out the litter box. Ditto a rabbit hutch.

No thank you 5 young children being raised single handedly following the death of their mother was enough.

Virgil knew differently. He had wanted a kitten since he was old enough to know what one was. But had long given up asking, he knew it was fruitless.

He had just left the house of his piano teacher after an extra long lesson in the build up to his Christmas recital the following week, and even though it was a little after 5 in the afternoon it was pitch black.

The snow which had been threatening all day had not materialised but it was bitterly cold.

Luckily for the 12 year old it wasn't a long walk home, his dad would usually pick him up but with Gordon at home, sick, following an operation to remove his tonsils they had agreed that it was okay for him to walk.

He is as bundled up against the cold as he can be a scarf covering his neck and mouth, his new-ish, well borrowed, okay stolen from Scott, coat, over a thick knitted jumper and a pair of gloves. His skin tight jeans are tucked into ankle boots and the thermal socks he is glad he remembered are doing their best to keep his feet warm.

He decides to take the shortcut through the woods, even though it is pitch black and he didn't bring a torch.

He can hear small desperate cries coming from near by. Pausing to investigate, he realises that it is coming from the scrap yard that runs along one side of the wood.

He can't ignore a cry for help. He finds the source of the noice pretty quickly and his heart leaps into his chest.

The noise is coming from a tiny tabby stripped kitten. He or she has clearly been left here. There is a rope tied around her neck and that has been tied to a tree.

Anger is replacing his concern now. He looks around to see if there are anymore, or if anyone else is about.

But there is no one.

He takes a photo on his phone to show his brothers and dad, and he knows they will be just as angry as he is.

Trying to keep as quiet as possible he gets out the left over ham from the sandwich he didn't finish at lunch. Lowering himself onto the frozen solid ground, he approaches the terrified kitten.

Their frightened mewing gets louder as he holds out the food.

The kitten, cold and scared and hungry gently sniffs at it, before realising it is food and gulping it down.

Smiling Virgil breaks off another small piece, and this time the little one takes it showing a bit more bravery.

By the time the sandwich has been consumed, Virgil has gained their trust enough to approach them and he gently scoops up the little body and unties the rope, and slips the kitten into his coat and together they head home.

The kitten is still crying and struggling to get out of his firm grip, as he breaks into a run when he enters the drive way.

"Shh. It's okay little one" he reassures it. He is certain it's a girl but until he gets them both home safe he can't be sure.

He lets himself into the farm house. The warmth of being indoors rushes over him and he walks past the Living room where Alan and John are decorating the Christmas Tree, which was delivered during the afternoon and into the kitchen where he knows his dad will be cooking dinner.

Finding him hovering over the oven hub stirring a large pan of gravy Virgil smiles. A roast is just what he needs in this weather. He almost feels sorry for Gordon, and his steady diet of ice cream!

"Hey dad" he says casually.

Not causal enough. His fathers suspicions are heightened by the tone of his voice.

"What do you want?" He asks

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you a question" Virgil tells him, choosing his words cleverly.

"Okay" his father gives him permission, smiling to himself at his sons attempt to manipulate him.

"Hypothetically speaking if I found a kitten who had been abandoned in a scrap yard in the middle of winter would you let me keep it?" Virgil asks.

"A scrap yard? In the middle of winter? JOHN! GET IN HERE AND STIR THE GRAVY!" He shouts.

Startling the kitten still in Virgil's coat.

"What's wrong dad?" John asks, running into the room and obediently grabbing the wooden spoon.

"Show me the kitten Virgil" his dad tells him.

He opens his coat to reveal the terrified kitten, who quietly eyes him up.

"Kitten?" Alan asks his face lit up in excitement. "We are getting a kitten?"

"No!" Their dad tells them exasperatedly

"Dad, just look at her. She needs us" Virgil pleads with him. "I found her tied to a tree and left outside. She was freezing and hungry. And dad, she was so frightened"

"And who is going to look after the cat?" He asks.

"We will!" Alan tells him. "I will use my allowance to get toys for her and food and I will let Virgil clean the litter tray" He adds graciously.

Even Jeff Tracy knows when he is defeated.

"What are you going to call her?" He asks. Knowing he has just adopted a cat!

"I was thinking Cleocatra, Cleo for short" Virgil tells him. His eyes now wide in excitement. "Does this mean we can keep her?"

"We can, but there are conditions. One I take her to the vet for a health check, and to have her scanned for a chip and we will check around to make sure she doesn't belong to anyone. Two, you guys help look after her. I will be responsible for her vet bills and food and anything else she needs but you guys will be cleaning out the litter tray!"

Virgil readily agrees. He places little Cleo down on the floor and she starts to explore her new home.

She jumps up on to the table where Jeff, Scott, Virgil, John and Alan are eating the roast chicken he cooked.

"Alan! do not feed the cat your dinner!" Jeff tells him exasperatedly, she looks up at him, her eyes wide and mews pitifully at him.

"Okay fine, just a little bit of chicken!" Jeff gives in, scratching the tiny animal in between the ears, she closes her eyes contentedly and starts to purr at him.

"Scott, is there a chance you can stay here with Gordon, while I take these three to the supermarket for supplies? if we really are keeping the cat she is going to need food, as I am not cooking her a roast dinner every night! food bowls, a litter tray, a flea collar and the most important part, toys! He wont give you much trouble, he's already asleep" Jeff asks his eldest son.

"Sure thing dad, I need to write an essay for English class and this is the perfect time, and little Cleo can help!" Scott replies happily, picking the kitten up from the table and taking her up to his room, stopping to check on Gordon, who as their dad promised is fast asleep, his arms wrapped around the get well soon teddy bear his Grandma got for him while he was at the hospital.

"This is Gordon, Cleo, he is not feeling very well, so while we are all at school tomorrow I need you to look after him for me" he tells the kitten sitting in his arms purring happily.

Scott does not get the essay done, instead he spends the time trying to get Cleo off his computer keyboard, and googling how to get his screen back to normal after she accidentally flipped it upside down!

Giving the essay up as a bad job, he lets her play with the belt from his bathrobe instead, and she is happily leaping all over his room, when Gordon appears at his bedroom door.

"What are you doing out of bed Squid?" Scott asks, concerned. He won't deny the kid looks awful.

"Where is everyone?" He asks sleepily. His voice is more of a croak and he sounds like a frog. Then he spots the cat, and manages a small smile, he like his brothers has always wanted a pet.

"Out getting supplies, are you okay?" Scott asks.

"I'm thirsty, and my throat hurts" Gordon tells him.

"Go back to bed, and we will bring you something to drink. Want some milk?" Scott asks, not bothering to ask him about being polite. There are more important things on his mind right now, than Gordon’s manners. The pale, miserable pained look on his face for example. 

"Okay" Gordon replies, heading back to his own room.

"C'mon lets go and get your brother a drink" Scott tells the cat. picking her up and taking her back downstairs.

Whipping out his mobile he gives his dad a call.

"What's wrong Scotty?" his dad asks.

"Gordons throat is hurting again, can I give him Tylenol?" Scott asks.

"Half a capful only Scott, and we will be home in about an hour" Jeff reassures him.

He pours them both a glass and heads back into Gordons room, where he is sitting up against the headboard. Scott hands him the glass, before placing the cat down on his bed.

"Scott? When did dad let us get a cat?" Gordon asks, in between sips.

"This afternoon, Virgil found her abandoned in the scrap yard near the woods" Scott tells him.

"But that's awful" Gordon replies just as disgusted as they had all been.

"I know Squid, I know. But she is safe now, and she is home" Scott reassures him. Looking lovingly at the cat, now settling down on Gordons bed for a nap.

Scott feeds him the Tylenol, and settles him back down in the bed. Staying with him, until he too is fast asleep before quietly slipping out of the room to work on his English Essay.

The house is silent when Jeff and the boys get home, there is a light on in Scott's room, but the rest of the house is dark and quiet. Scott comes down to greet them, and to help put the shopping away.

"Where is she?" Jeff asks, half expecting her to greet them upon arrival.

"Come with me, but keep quiet" Scott tells them mysteriously, leading his brothers and dad upstairs into Gordons room. Where they are both fast asleep.

"We have always wanted a sister dad" Scott tells him grinning.

Lets leave them too it boys" Jeff tells them, smiling in reply, before adding, "I hope you all know this is your Christmas present this year and I am returning all your other gifts!"

He is joking, but Alan doesn't believe so.

"That's okay daddy, she is all we want" he tells him seriously.

Jeff picks Alan up for a cuddle, holding him close.

"And you boys are all I want" he replies.

*TB*

She is given a clean bill of health by the vet who, like Virgil and Jeff can not believe someone would be so cruel, and a microchip and she officially becomes a Tracy.


End file.
